Yggdrasil
Yggdrasil is a power possessed by Former Holy Knight, Syrus Redmoon. Description Yggdrasil allows user draw power from nine different worlds, each possessing different ability. However as some of his techniques are connected, making them difficult to perform. Syrus uses his weapon Nidhogg to enchant his abilities. Weakness of Yggdrasil is that changing world to another takes time. To change world, Syrus has to be in Midgard for five minutes. Using Asgard is different. Syrus has stated he can only use Asgard once per month and cannot use any of worlds for next 24 hours. Techniques Niflheim The World of Fog and Mist, world where also Helheim, Land of Dead, is located. While drawing Niflheim's powers, user is able to conjure thick fog, as well use Helheim. * Helheim :''' Underworld of Norse mythology, resides, allows Syrus to absorb life force from other beings -animals, people, plants- to extend his own life and heal his wounds. Muspelheim The Land of Fire, as well as home of Fire Giants and Demons, allows user to conjure and absorb fire. * '''Surtur : Syrus surrounds himself with flaming armor that burns anything he is contact with with heat of 8.000 °C. Syrus can also make armor fight by its own. * Sword of Flames : Syrus cloaks Nidhogg in flames of Muspelheim. Jotunheim Home of the Giants, mostly Frost and Stone Giants. Due world's nature, it allows user power of Ice and Stone. When activated, ground freezes near Syrus. * Gungnir : Spear made from ice and stone, harder than steel. * Ymir : User moves magic in ground, creating golem, size of giant, made from stone and ice. * Utgrad : By hitting ground with his palm, creating fortress of either stone or ice. Midgard Home of the Humans, World Syrus mostly uses as it does need almost any energy. It nullifies other abilities within certain range. Effect is passive and cannot be controlled, and does not affect magical items like King's Spear * Fenris: Syrus moves within Midgard freely, allowing him move swiftly from place to another within range of Midgard. However, it is not teleportation but really fast movement. It takes lot energy. * Jormungandr: Jormungandr is technique that extends range of Nidhogg's slashes to edge of area of Midgard. It is really Vacuum Blade made by swinging sword with enough power. Vanaheim Home of the Vanir, also called World of Magic. While drawing its power, Syrus can use Magic, like Teleportation and Telekinesis. Alfheim Home of the Light Elves that manipulates light. It cannot cause any physical damage, but rather blinding light. Usage of Svartalheim charges Alfheim up. Longer Svartalheim is used, stronger Alfheim becomes. Svartalfheim Home of the Dark Elves. By drawing power of it, Syrus starts absorb light surrounding him, creating space of absolute darkness. Syrus himself sees in darkness as it would been brightest day. Using Svartalheim charges Alfheim. * Nightmare : By focusing, Syrus is able create illusions within Svartalheim's darkness. * Nidavellir Home of the Dwarves. By drawing its power, Syrus possesses matter manipulation, allowing him mold metal, wood and earth as he wishes. * Remake : Syrus changes physical form of item he is holding for what he desires. Asgard Home of the Gods. By entering to Asgard, Syrus starts float, much like King. Syrus can only keep Asgard on for 15 minutes, which after he cannot use other realms than Midgard for next five days. During this time Nullification does not work. Power of Asgard is Manipulation of Energy. Yggdrasil Forbidden technique where Syrus is able use all worlds at once for 3 minutes. However, it takes 360 days to be used again, and takes away power of all worlds for five days. Gallery Trivia *Each ability is based to World it is named by within Yggrasil. *Surtur is Fire Giant who wields burning sword in Norse myths. He resides in Muspelheim. *Nightmares are told to be made by Dark Elves. *Gungnir is Odin's spear. *Ymir was first GIant, killed by Odin, Vili and Ve. Ymir's body became Joutunheim. *Utgard is fortress of Utgard-Loki. Category:MakutaDethos Category:Abilities Category:Powers